Pipe materials such as cast iron, steel, ductile iron, copper, polymeric materials, etc. have been used for connecting homes and creating networks for utilities such as water, sewer, or gas, etc. For any number of reasons, an existing pipe may crack or break, necessitating replacement of the pipe.
Pipe splitting is useful for replacement of pipes without the need to excavate the length of the pipe to be replaced. An example of pipe splitting includes pulling a device including a cutting blade or wheel through the pipe to be replaced and attaching a new pipe behind the cutting blade or wheel. The pipe to be replaced is split by the device with the cutting blade or wheel and is pushed into the surrounding soil. The new pipe, of equal or larger diameter, is pulled into the new space within the split pipe.